The Gift: A Soul Eater Christmas Tale
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: Soul is trying to find a gift for Maka, but maybe he has already found it. In this holiday tale the superotaku shows that some gifts don't come from


The Gift

_For Amber Lehcar, Merry Christmas._

Soul walked through the snowy main street looking in windows for the thing that would make his Christmas complete. Maka did not give him a specific list just shrugging and saying "It doesn't matter." To him it did. He and Maka had been weapon and meister for the past three years both were approaching their senior year at Shibusen and both were secretly in love with each other.

"Damn it Maka, why do you have to make things so difficult?" Soul said under his breath as he heard the sounds of holiday music come from the bookstore. Mr. Shroyer had installed some speakers on the outside and Susan Boyle's "O Holy Night" was coming from them. Soul walked in as Steve was placing a book on the shelf, the air smelled of chocolate and cinnamon. Steve turned.

"Merry Christmas, Soul!" he said making a b-line over to the counter and grabbed his mug of Hot Cocoa. "Looking for a gift for Maka?" Steve said before taking a sip of cocoa

"I don't know what to get her though?" Soul said as Steve made his way over to the Bizzaro section and adjusted a book that was sticking out slightly.

"No problem mi amigo, what exactly is she into?" he said before slapping his palm against his forehead. "Silly me, I know Maka's tastes better than anyone else, well besides you, Soul." Steven said as he walked over to the Classics shelf and pulled out a copy of "The Complete Grimm's Fairy Tales" Steve smiled.

"I think that would be perfect, she loves those stories!" Soul said as he reached for his wallet and handed Steve the cash.

"Thank you for your support!" Steve said in his best Bartels and James commercial impersonation as he placed the money in the register. Soul smiled, Christmas was going to be wonderful.

Soul came home to find Maka lying on the couch, she was ashen faced, and tissues lay strewn about the floor.

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul asked. Maka sneezed and let out a moan. Soul walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead. She had a fever; no doubt, this was a cold.

"Soul, I'm sorry, I was playing in the snow with Tsubaki yesterday and I guess I, I," She said before letting out a soft pixie like sneeze.

"Here let me take you to bed. You'd be more comfortable there." Soul said helping Maka up off the couch and make the short trek down the hall to her room.

"Soul, are you sure you can manage on your own? I mean tomorrow is the Christmas party." Maka said as soul covered her up. He remembered their Christmas Eve party was tomorrow.

"I'll manage; cool guys know how to handle these things." Soul said and stroked her blond hair.

"I'm sorry Soul. I didn't mean for this to happen." Maka said. Soul gave her one of his trademark grins.

"I'm a cool guy remember? I can handle anything." Soul said and shut off the lights leaving Maka in the darkness.

Christmas Eve came fast almost too loud. The party, which was held at Kid's house, was a total disaster. Kid broke down because the tape on the gift Tsubaki gave him was not on symmetrical(never mind that it was an autographed picture of Depeche Mode she got at a record signing in Vegas).Black Star couldn't stop making threats that he would punch out Santa Claus and ate a majority of the food. Add to it Liz and Patty got drunk off the punch (that Black Star lovingly spiked) and made out for the most of the night and you had the worst Christmas Eve ever. Soul walked home as Snowflakes fell in the hushed night. As he got to their apartment, he wondered how Maka would react to her present. He went over to the door of the bedroom and saw Maka shaking, in the midst of a fever dream.

"No, No, please don't hurt me, I'll do anything just don't hurt me." Maka whispered. Soul flipped over the covers and crawled in bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"It's okay Maka, I'm here. I'll always be here." Soul said. Maka trembled in his arms; he stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. "Your death scythe is here. There is nothing to worry about." Soul whispered. Maka turned her head.

"My hero, my prince, I love you." She said and kissed him on the cheek. Soul smiled and looked at the snowfall in the moonlight.

Soul woke up the next morning to find that Maka was not in bed, the sounds of bacon and the scent of pancakes filled his senses.

"Maka?" Soul said as he got up and went to the kitchen. Maka was standing at the stove, in her apron, taking the last strip of bacon out of the pan before pouring the warm grease into a small container.

"Morning, Soul." She said. Soul sat down.

"You're feeling better!" he said as Maka set her plate down and sat next to him.

"I guess it was a forty-eight hour cold." She said and smiled at him. Soul ate his bacon and pancakes hoping she would like his gift.

Sitting around their Christmas tree Soul opened his gift from Maka. It was the "Top Gear" Season 5 box set, Soul smiled and then saw Maka look sheepishly at her gift, still unopened.

"Maka, are you going to open it?" Soul said.

"I already have." She said and pulled the bow off of it and placed it on Soul. "You're my gift Soul." The death scythe smiled and leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Maka." Soul said.

"Merry Christmas , Soul."


End file.
